


泳池Play

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas
Summary: 瑟兰迪尔看着自己的孩子醉酒后低声念叨着什么，似乎是暗恋的人，他心中充满的不该有的怒火。在莱戈拉斯的引诱下，两人发生了关系，并表明了心意。
Kudos: 3





	泳池Play

瑟兰迪尔在私人泳池边上悠闲的看电脑时听见门铃被急促的按响了。按了按眉心，男人无奈的合上电脑，取过挂在沙滩椅上的白色浴袍披在身上走进了屋里。

果不其然正是自己那活泼的让人极不省心的儿子。唯一的，掌上明珠一般的，儿子。瑟兰迪尔微微挑了挑眉毛，薄唇左侧极快的勾了一下，淡漠中带着一丝调笑的声音被夏夜微风吹散了，“怎么回来这么早？”

抬腕看了看表。九点刚过。这可不像是莱戈拉斯的作风，平时像今晚这种大型party他可都是玩到一两点才回来的。

“唔…什，什么…”年少的那一个明显神智不是很清醒，白皙的面颊上布着两团酡红，湖蓝色眼睛弥漫着一丝水雾之意，遮住了一些什么，叫有心人分辨不出是真醉假醉。

男人心里叹了一口气。进来吧。他声音低沉的说。

莱戈拉斯进了家门，却没有换鞋而直接横冲直撞的跑到了泳池边，凝视了一下水波不兴的水面就扑通一声跳了进去。

“莱戈！”父亲一皱眉，快步走到泳池边上蹲下，像拎小狗一样拎着孩子的领子往岸边拎，奈何对方铁了心不上来，笑嘻嘻的撑着泳池壁往反方向用力，瑟兰迪尔一个不留神，竟然被孩子拉进了水里。

还没等他讲话。17岁的少年已经游近了些——有些太近了，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，呼吸交缠在一起，温度似乎在快速升高。是水推着他过来的吧，并不是他本意。瑟兰迪尔这样告诉自己，往后移动了一些，却被莱戈拉斯一下扯下了浴袍——“都进了泳池，还穿着浴袍干嘛？”他说，笑的两颗小白牙露出来，被水反射的光弄的明晃晃的。

“我好喜欢你啊…”细若蚊足的哼哼声从少年嘴里跑出来，莱戈拉斯微微下降身体，使得只有一双眼睛和鼻子露在外面。嘴唇张合间似乎有水灌了进去，不过并没有呛到。瑟兰迪尔蹙了蹙眉，“嗯？”

沉默了一分钟。长久又压抑。似乎有什么不应该被世人通晓的秘密正慢慢浮出水面，正如同少年正在做的事情一样。那是一个黑暗的，永远被埋葬的幻想。不切实际，不合伦理。

“我说，我好喜欢一个人——他离我那么远，又离我那么近…”莱戈拉斯贴近了泳池的壁，将脑袋轻轻搁在边沿上，仰望着被星空点缀的黑夜，“像星星一样…离我那么远，可是又仿佛伸手就能够到一样…”他伸出手，到半空却仿佛想起什么，张开的手掌慢慢合拢，手臂一松拳头就掉进水中，砸起一朵并不大的浪花。

这是第一次，莱戈拉斯同他讲这些事情。 瑟兰迪尔耳尖的发现了孩子说的是“他”而不是“她”。不知为何心头有一丝庆幸。不知为何…？你明明知道为什么，瑟兰迪尔，你这个令人恶心的伪君子。不——不是……他闭上眼睛。悲痛的苍蓝色被薄如蝉翼的眼皮掩盖，再睁眼时已然是一片沉静的墨蓝。

“是谁，莱戈拉斯？”沉静了一会儿，男人开口问道。

“嗯？嗯…”迷迷糊糊的样子，仿佛听不懂一样。其实也只是没有听进去而已。

“到底是谁？”他又问了一遍，带了些生气的意味。

“啊…是一个对我非常，非常，非常重要的人——一个我想和他过一辈子，把我的第一次，所有，所有最珍贵的东西都双手奉上给他的人啊…”他仿佛想到了什么幸福的事情，甜蜜的低头呵呵笑起来。

一瞬间瑟兰迪尔脸上掠过很多感情，最终慢慢变成了不甘。是的。不甘。

人总是这样一种动物。嫉妒能够毁灭一切事物，无论是强大的理智克制还是长久以来的人性。 脑内闪过的是小时候的莱戈拉斯，那么黏他，那么信任他——是从什么时候开始的，两人之间的隔阂？

再回过神来的时候，眼中可见的只是呼吸急促的莱戈拉斯。他一惊，将手从孩子脆弱的脖颈上收了回来。“抱歉。”他往后退了几步，自己也有些吃惊这太过过激的反应。眼一闭，想起刚才呼吸急促面色潮红的莱戈拉斯，竟然可耻的来了反应。

现在正在发生的这一切都太过于超现实，已经超出了可以接受的范围…瑟兰迪尔往上岸的梯子快速游过去，却在踏上第一阶时被莱戈拉斯拦了下来。他感受到他，炙热的，活生生的爱意，从两人在冰凉水中相贴的肌肤中传过来的。可是却是给另一个男人的。一个除了他，世上所有人都有可能的的位置。

更加烦躁。“你醉了，莱戈拉斯。上来吧，准备休息吧。”

“不…你下来，我有事情告诉你…”

心中叹了一口气，瑟兰迪尔直接坐在阶梯上，背后靠着墙壁（脚竟然还能着地），“嗯？”

莱戈拉斯猛然贴近了他。他的父亲真真切切的感受到了他。火热的，朝气蓬勃的少年。没有一丝阻隔，甚至没有本应存在的布料。“派对并没有结束…为什么泳池人这么少？”他口齿不清的问。

“什么？”

“派对…”

“你真的醉了，孩子。”

“我没…没有…好热…”他把下身最后一件蔽体的白色内裤也脱了下来（不过他依旧穿着衬衫）。然后贴了上去，搂住对方的脖子像考拉一样，“就现在，他不会知道的…”

“谁？嘶…”话没说完，自己的要害已然被人握住。瑟兰迪尔一僵，为孩子的大胆，也为自己早就硬了的境地感到羞耻，果不其然听到对方嗤笑一声。

你到底把我认成谁了，莱戈拉斯？还是…你不愿意承认是我。是你的父亲。

但是这些，可都是你自找的。

是谁先开始的这个凶残的吻已经不重要了。唇齿交叠在一起，两人的津液混合着泳池的水顺着相贴的舌尖流下来。

他的手指终于探到那个神秘之地，湿热，高温，紧致如天堂。他曾想过，源于难以启齿的欲望。睫毛盖住眼睛，他将手指刺入那本不应该被侵犯的地方，听到怀里的人唔了一声更紧的贴住自己。一种被依赖的幸福感暂时压过了作祟的愧疚感。

有了水的润滑，其实手指的抽送并不难。草草扩张了几下，他慢慢的试图把自己埋进那处。可是只进入了一个头部，莱戈拉斯就不舒服的移开了。瑟兰迪尔抽了出来，却霸道的将孩子搂近了些，炙热的肉棒贴着对方的臀缝摩擦。“就这样…啊…”少年轻叹一声，主动的贴的更近，跟着对方的节凑主动蹭着缓解那股令他陌生的空虚感。

他猛的把孩子压在泳池边，狠狠的贯穿了他。莱戈拉斯尖叫一声，疼痛令他伸长了脖颈，犹如一只濒死的天鹅。优雅又绝望。他湿漉漉的金发一缕一缕的搭在额前，眉前，和他雾气蒙蒙弥漫肉欲的蓝眼睛，咬的殷红的嘴唇——他真美，美的像堕天使。瑟兰迪尔这样想，身下动作愈加狠厉的操弄着他的血脉，玩弄舔舐莱戈拉斯暴露在空气中挺立的乳尖。他对这样的自己感到恶心，可是甜美的少年，更是他罪恶的深爱。可是他并不能停下来。

嫉妒是一头猛兽，一旦你把它放了出来，只有满足了它，它才可以被关回去。即便如此，在之后的日子里，它也获得了来去自由的能力。

莱戈拉斯娇喘着，大口呼吸着空气，他仿佛已经适应了这样的痛楚，穴口紧紧箍住父亲的肉棒，内里也吸着那东西到达更深的地方。“太棒了，啊嗯…老公再深点…”少年环住年长者的脖子，腿紧紧圈在瑟兰迪尔腰间想让两人结合的更深一些。

怎么会这样…这样的…他实在不想说那两个字，可是莱戈拉斯娴熟的动作和语言都彰显了他曾经有过不少这样的经历。瑟兰迪尔慌了神。又一次，他发现他试图溺死莱戈拉斯。可是他却没有立即把孩子从水里放出来，他灰蓝的眼睛现在颜色那么深，像一口凶井。他看着他，在水下挣扎，他的下身也因此被包裹的更紧，他却并不享受这样的欢迎。

这只提醒了他，他是怎样趁人之危，趁着孩子酒醉允诺了这荒唐，乱伦弃德的事情。

他松开了手，莱戈拉斯终于获取到这来之不易的空气。少年清醒了过来，看清了他的做爱对象的那一时刻，他高潮了。双腿盘在父亲腰间，自己的腰际被对方托住。他感到无比平静，在水的包围下，他觉得自己仿佛回到了婴儿时期，住在女人温暖的子宫里。安全且温热。他慢慢的回过神来。瑟兰迪尔惊异于儿子眼中的不可置信和惊喜，他们都知道此刻有多清醒。他还插在少年身体内，并没有软下来的势头。

“父亲…我…我们…”

气氛有一些僵硬。他们盯着对方的眼睛， 试图辨别出里面到底酝酿着怎样的情绪。这几秒仿佛一个世纪那么长久。瑟兰迪尔刚想开口说什么，莱戈拉斯却吻住了他。这是一个应允。

年长者几乎有些极而泣了，他们拥吻在一起。

“父亲，自始至终，都是你。”少年狡黠的眨了一下眼睛，舔着父亲的嘴角，“我赌对了。”他用后穴夹住了体内仿佛在沉睡的挺立，“射进我身体里。”


End file.
